


Размять крылья

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: АУ. Кирхайс выжил (автор там сделал допущение, которое может не встраиваться в канон. Но забьет.) Райнхард с упоением воюет, Кирхайс без упоения занимается административной работой.Фернер, тоже застрявший на Одине, пока Оберштайн смотрит на Ранйхарда влюбленными глазами, осознал, что Кирхайс очень не простой мальчик, был им очарован и ухаживает на свой лад.





	Размять крылья

Антон немного запоздал с передачей распоряжения о сдаче оружия, но они с Оберштайном никогда не возвращались к этому приказу.  
То, что у Кирхайса все же был с собой бластер спасло не одну, а две жизни. Если бы замысел Ансбаха удался, то погибли бы и Райнхард, и Оберштайн.

Это была первая маленькая вольность в бесчисленной череде других маленьких вольностей. Одни бы назвал их привилегиями, другие — покровительством. Но и Фернер и Оберштайн знали, что это только давая подчиненным свободу, можно ожидать, что он проявят себя полностью. Фернер не стесняясь демонстрировал, что значительно лучше других. Оберштайн не возражал, подчеркивая, что у Фернера есть на это право. Только у него.  
От остальных сотрудников требовалось безупречное подчинение.  
Фернер не сказать, чтобы разделял эту позицию, хотя она определенно была удобной.  
Принципиальный недостаток у начальства был только один — полная и абсолютная влюбленность в Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма.  
Иногда она его толкала на странные поступки и решения. Воистину галактике было бы проще, если бы Оберштайн признался в этой влюбленности хотя бы самому себе и перешел к активным действиям.  
Активных действий со стороны Райнхарда можно было ждать бесконечно. Он был увлечен завоеванием вселенной. Оберштайн судя во всему был готов завоевывать с ним вселенную до полного удовлетворения всех участников действа.  
Ужасно, когда влюбляешься в гениальных мальчиков настолько младше себя.

Впрочем, Фернеру тоже не сказать, чтобы повезло. Ведь если быть, то быть с лучшим, а лучшим был определенно Зигфрид Кирхайс.  
Дело даже не во внешности, как раз такие двухметровые шкафы Фернеру никогда особо не нравились. Но несмотря на свой юный возраст Кирхайс был выдающимся стратегом, прекрасным руководителем и лидером, за которым шли с восхищением.  
Если Райнхард определенно плохо разбирался в людях, то Кирхайс легко читал в человеческих душах. Это льстило. Фернер всегда считал, что в нем есть, что почитать.  
Но Кирхайс был временно погружен в ревность к галактике — он, видимо, надеялся, что Райнхард будет принадлежать ему полностью, но пока тот скорее перекладывал на широкие плечи неинтересую бумажную работу, после чего поднимался в небо с Оберштайном, в попытке очаровать фройляйн Войну.

Устроить, чтобы Фернер остался с Кирхайсом наедине было не сложно. Всегда есть удобный деловой повод зайти непосредственно перед окончанием рабочего дня.  
— Вы любите приключения, Кирхайс? — Фернер заговорщицки улыбнулся. — Мне показалось, что вы погрязли в бумажной работе.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я устал от приключений, потому что они все заканчиваются за письменным столом.  
Фернер позволил себе утонуть во взгляде, а потом выбрался на поверхность.  
— Маленькое расследование. Исключительно ради того, чтобы встряхнуться. Я тоже засиделся, — Фернер демонстративно потянулся. — Сходим, половим наркоторговцев, развеемся.  
— Оберштайн в курсе? — Кирхайс нахмурился и тупо посмотрел в бумагу перед собой. Было видно, что ему тошно.  
— Вы издеваетесь? Я должен быть очень примерным и исполнительным. Беганье по складам с бластером наперевес в охоте за наркоманами — не выходит в круг моих непосредственных обязанностей.  
— Значит и Райнхарду знать об этом не обязательно, — Кирхайс поморщился, явно вспомнив что-то, а потом добавил. — Крылья можно немного и размять.  
Фернеру показалась угроза в этих словах, но он решил не вдумываться. Понятно, что Райнхард бы не одобрил, если бы Кирхайс приятно проводил время с кем-либо, кроме особо секретных документов.

***  
— Ну как? — спросил Антон, тяжело дыша.  
Оказалось, что Зиг бегает быстрее, поэтому добыча была поймана им.  
— Отлично, — глаза Зигфрида светились неподдельной радостью, грудь ходила ходуном.  
Распластавшийся под ним наркоторговец лежал тихо и не дергался.  
Антон быстро сковал ему руки и ноги, а потом сказал:  
— Еще двое осталось. Один, боюсь, ушел. Помнишь машину на парковке? Ее больше нет.  
— Что тебя расстраивает? Неужели ты не поставил на нее маячок? Я вот поставил.  
Зигу удивительно шло хвастаться, поэтому Антон довольно усмехнулся.  
— И я поставил. Думаю, что найдет он только один. Так что мы проверим, кто из нас удачливей.  
Протянутая рука оказалась твердой и горячей. Зиг правда тут же разорвал прикосновение, смутившись, но Антон не собирался торопить события. Достаточно того, что они успели перейти на ты и один раз сплестись в тесном объятии, когда от взрыва обвалился кусок стены рядом.  
Их покрыло пылью с ног до головы. Волосы Зига теперь были грязно серыми, в цвет формы.

Раздался выстрел, вскрик и с крыши здания упал человек.  
— Грязно, — поморщился Зигфрид.  
Антону было наплевать. Зато теперь можно было возвращаться домой и провести ближайшие два часа в ванной, смывая с себя грязь и пот.  
— Отличное развлечение, Антон. Зовите меня почаще, пока я не заплыл жиром.  
— Может быть я смогу вас позвать и в бар?  
Кирхайс замялся.  
— Я не часто хожу по барам, и уж тем более не в таком виде.  
Антон взъерошил волосы и оглушительно чихнул. Вокруг его головы образовалось белое облачко пыли.  
— Я не предлагаю идти прямо сейчас. Я совершенно не против, если вы сначала примите душ.  
— Нет, Антон. Сначала мы поедем заниматься допросами и следить за сбежавшим, а уже потом все остальное.

Антон все же умудрился уговорить Кирхайса следить за маячком из дома. В маленьком особняке, которые Антон снимал у одной дамы средних лет, была масса преимуществ. Например, десять минут пешком от работы, ресторан, бар и кафе на соседней улице — не громко, но и не далеко. Двор, переделанный в красивый ухоженный сад, и огромная ванная.  
Зигфрид Кирхайс поместился в нее целиком, о чем не преминул сообщить через закрытую дверь.  
А жаль, Антон бы полюбовался вживую. Мог бы еще спинку потереть, волосы помочь вымыть — мало ли найдется развлечений в ванной для двух взрослых людей?  
Вместо этого он был вынужден следить за неторопливым перемещением точки на карте и почесываться в разных местах. Беглец не нашел именно его маячок, поэтому Антон был оставлен дежурить, а Зиг ушел наслаждаться горячей ванной.

— Не спи. Твоя очередь.  
Антон вздрогнул. Он действительно не заметил, как отключился и Зиг коварно обошел его с тыла.  
Ванная была бы плохим выбором, поэтому Антон ограничился контрастным массажным душем. Мел и цемент из волос отчаянно не хотели вымываться, но Антон был упорен.

— Как только я взял из холодильника пиво, — Зигфрид сидел на диване, устало откинувшись на спинку и прикрыв глаза. — Он остановился спать. Нам тоже надо спать. В конце концов ребята за ним следят. Если будет что-то интересное, то расскажут. С тем районом уже связались, отель караулят.  
— Ясно, — немного расстроено протянул Антон. — Ночь уже. Может у меня ляжешь?  
Кирхайс посмотрел в почти пустую бутылку — и когда успел выпить, и снова закрыл глаза.  
— Как преданный вассал, я должен в ярости отклонить ваше предложение, Фернер. Оно граничит с неприличием. Как живой человек, я готов лечь спать прямо тут, на диване.  
— Промежуточный вариант, — Антон позволил себе откровенно ласкающий взгляд. У Кирхайса была очень красивая шея, маняще видная в расстегнутой рубашке. — Как живой вассал, вы отправляетесь спать в гостевую комнату. Ваша честь не пострадает.  
— Мне опасаться разложенных по коридору мечей, если придется вставать в туалет среди ночи? — поддержал шутку Зигфрид.  
Антону тоже хотел спать, желательно вдвоем, и необходимость довольствоваться малым ему не понравилась.  
— Туалет примыкает к комнате, вам не о чем волноваться. А балконную дверь вы можете запереть изнутри.  
— Предпочитаю свежий воздух, — Кирхайс потянулся так, что рубашка затрещала по швам. — Доброй ночи.  
— Доброй.

***  
Утром Антон приманился за запах свежесваренного кофе. Кирхайс сидел за кухонным столом, уставившись в ноутбук.  
— И во сколько ты вчера лег? — поинтересовался Антон вместо приветствия.  
— Не вчера, а сегодня. И лег же, — отмахнулся Кирхайс. — Пока вы спали, вчерашние ребята рассказали множество презанятнейших вещей. Боюсь, что Райнхарду все же придется сообщить о нашей с вами маленькой развлекательной прогулке.  
Антон печально посмотрел через занавеску на машину, которая припарковалась у самого подъезда. Лимузин, не стесняясь, вальяжно перегородил всю дорогу.  
— За вами приехали, — Антон вздрогнул, когда Кирхайс подошел и, прижавшись к спине, заглянул в окно. Такой намек на близость показался неуместным. Они уже снова были солдатами, подчиняющимися герцогу Лоэнграмму.  
— И за вами тоже. Мне не хочется терять время.

Антон не раз и не два слышал байки о том, что Зигфрид Кирхайс — простачок, добрая душа, не из благородных. Искренний и честный командир, близкий к рядовым солдатам. Безусловно, иногда он бывал и таким. Антону правда такой образ встречать не приходилось. Даже тот Зигфрид Кирхайс, который вчера вечером пил пиво из бутылки и сидел на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник, не был деревенщиной. Он был… а Локи его знает, кем он был. На ум упорно лезли только смертельно-ядовитые ярко-красные лягушки. Вряд ли бы такое сравнение понравилось Кирхайсу. Антону оно тоже категорически не нравилось.

***  
В кабинете Зигфрид Кирхайс был определенно его превосходительством, но никак не мальчиком Зигом, который счастливо улыбаясь расчесывал пятерней волосы.  
Фенер не дал себя обмануть ни доброжелательной улыбкой, ни предложением сесть, ни интересом к тому, как прошла первая половина рабочего дня господина Фернера.  
— Это расследование переходит по мой контроль, — Кирхайс взял один из документов, будто наугад. Пробежав глазами по листу, он кивнул, подтверждая скорее собственные мысли, чем слова. — В подвалах здания нашли религиозные принадлежности. Это оказался культ.  
— Лоэнграмм не будет говорить о том, что в Рейхе свобода религии? — Фернер приподнял бровь, чтобы выразить некоторое сомнение в собственных словах.  
— Если последователи культа принимают наркотики и с удовольствием продают их всем желающим, привлекая новичков в свои ряды, то это не религия, а культ. Не будем заниматься подменой понятий, — Кирхайс погипнотизировал документ. — Тут есть несколько фамилий. Надеюсь, что вы будете очень аккуратны, задавая вопросы. Некоторые из этих людей весьма влиятельны. И мне хотелось бы вычистить флот и министерство от этой заразы. В первую очередь флот. Солдаты слишком зависимы от командиров, как вы понимаете.  
— Понимаю, — Фернер встал по стойке вольно. Ему не понравилось то, что он понял. — Я должен избавить флот от этой заразы, не трогая влиятельных людей.  
Кирхайс поморщился, вдруг став похожим на вчерашнего мальчика.  
— Вы должны их не спугнуть. И мы, действительно, не будем устраивать из этой истории межгалактический скандал. Вы тот, кто сможет с этим справиться тихо и без пыли.  
Антон подавил желание почесать голову, вытряхивая ту самую вчерашнюю пыль.  
— Так мне нравится больше, — нагло ответил он.  
Кирхайс улыбнулся в ответ, а потом встал и подошел к шкафу. В нем стояли ничем не примечательный свод законов и сувенирная энциклопедия — книги, которые придают солидности кабинетам больших начальников. Еще там была фотография госпожи фон Мюзель с братом и другом брата.  
Кирхайс долго смотрел на нее, перед тем как сказать.  
— Самоуправство с моей стороны, Фернер. Вам доставят посылку сегодня. Не открывайте ее сразу.  
— Как вам будет угодно, — кивнул Антон, искренне заинтригованный.  
— Когда ты стоишь на мостике, то мир кажется значительно проще и понятней. У тебя меньше времени для сомнений, — Кирайс перекатился с пятки на носок, а потом добавил. — Можете быть свободны.  
Выходя Фернер услышал обрывок фразы: “Не пускайте никого ко мне около часа. Мне нужно сосредоточиться”.  
Зигфрид Кирхайс только что принял решение, последствия которого ему хотелось обдумать в одиночестве. Антон улыбнулся отражению в стекле. Неполученный еще подарок вызывал жгучий интерес.

***  
Коробка была достаточно тяжелой. Килограмм пять не меньше.  
Антон поставил ее на стол в гостиной, походил вокруг, потрогал пальцем значки “осторожно не бросать” и разочарованно ушел на кухню. Сегодня в программе был вечер с сыром, вином и телевизором. Если, конечно, его превосходительство не свалится на голову, чтобы заняться посылкой. Именно поэтому Антон посмотрел еще раз на сыры и властной рукой добавил ветчину, а потом оливки и виноград. Зигфрид позвонил в дверь, когда Антон исчерпал возможности холодильника и собственную фантазию.  
— Боюсь показаться навязчивым, — сказал Зигфрид, аккуратно развешивая китель на плечиках в прихожей, — но я сегодня отработал целый день, а у вас такая притягательная ванна…  
— Мы можем сначала открыть коробку? — улыбнулся Антон. Ему было любопытно.  
— Да, конечно. Тем более, что надо будет ставить в холодильник. Это пиво.  
Пройдя за Антоном, Зигфрид жестом фокусника потянул за едва заметную петельку и вскрыл коробку. Там оказались причудливой формы бутылки с запаянными сургучом горлышками.  
На недоуменный взгляд Зигфрид пояснил:  
— Однажды вечером я встретил у себя в спальне девушку.  
— Вы испугались?  
— Хуже. Это была паника. Я совершенно не знал, что с ней делать.  
Антон хмыкнул.  
— Вы не понимаете, — продолжил Зигфрид. — Меня не привлекают девушки. То есть я хотел сказать…  
Краска залила сначала щеки, а потом и шею Зига. Антон наслаждался.  
— И что же вы сделали?  
— Вернул ее отцу. Он был так счастлив, что я вернул ее живой, невредимой и даже не беременной, что теперь каждый месяц присылает мне пиво. Это очень хорошее пиво. Отличное. Каждый раз разное. Я пытался отказаться… но он сказал, что не успокоится, пока я не перепробую все сорта, которые есть на его пивоварне. Кажется их осталось еще восемь, если я не сбился со счета.  
Антон хмыкнул.  
— Это большая честь для меня — разделить с вами столь ценный дар.  
— С тобой, — поправил его Зигфрид, снова краснея. — Мы же не на службе. Можно на ты.  
— С учетом того, что ты сейчас пойдешь в мою ванную…. Согласен, интимность обстановки располагает.  
Это было мелочно, но вгонять Зигфрида в краску оказалось возбуждающе приятно.

Из ванной Кирхайс вышел завернутым в полотенце с извиняющимся: “О чистом белье я не подумал”.  
Антону ничего не оставалось, как молча удалиться за уже охладившимся пивом.  
Когда он вернулся, то Кирхайс все еще растерянный стоял посреди гостинной.  
— Мне стоит поехать домой? — хмуро спросил он.  
— Почему, — Антон равнодушно пожал плечами и протянул открытую бутылку. — Прозит. Чтобы вечер удался.  
Пиво оказалось густым, бархатистым. Его надо было срочно перелить в стаканы, чтобы почувствовать вкус.  
— Прозит, — Кирхайс сделал большой глоток, поставил бутылку на стол и подошел к Антону. — Я должен спросить.  
— Именно должны? — Антон пригубил пиво. Наблюдать было в некоторой степени не менее приятно, чем предвкушать. Все желания Зигфрида были обозначены под полотенцем. Еще пока не в полном размере, но перспектива уже была внушительной.  
— Нет. Хочу спросить, — Зиг покраснел в который раз за вечер.  
Именно в этот момент Антон понял, чем именно они будут заниматься в постели. Возможно, не в этот раз, но в какой-нибудь другой уж точно. Зигфрид будет просить словами, чего он хочет. Это было очень вдохновляющее будущее.  
— Я могу остаться на ночь? — спросил Кирхайс, не поднимая глаз.  
А Антон, между прочим, с удовольствием посмотрел бы в эти голубые глаза.  
— Ты всегда можешь остаться на ночь, — усмехнулся Антон, давая понять, что все понял и понял правильно.  
Кирхайс поднял взгляд, и Антон дернулся. Выражение лица Зига на мгновение стало жестким.  
— Тогда пиво мы допьем позже.  
Похоже, что Антон тоже попался в ловушку, решив, что Кирхайс застенчив и неопытен в постели. Но тем лучше. Этот вечер обещал быть не менее интересным, чем предыдущий.


End file.
